


Just Hold Me

by Fumiko



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Reader-Insert, a little something i wrote to cheer a friend up, but why not share it with you guys as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fumiko/pseuds/Fumiko
Summary: You are upset and need a moment for yourself. Shaun finds you and offers a shoulder to lean on.





	Just Hold Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is my first try to write in the AC fandom, and I wrote it some time ago for a friend as a little cheer-you-up. I found the handwritten version and thought it to be a sweet little something that others should be able to enjoy, as well. I hope you like it despite its shortness.

You had been so upset and angry at the same time that you were trembling. Clenching your hands, trying fruitlessly to hold your emotions in and not let it affect you that much, you had soon felt the walls of the cave closing in on you, the dimly lit stone walls cornering you, keeping you too closed in with your overboiling feelings. Without a word you had stood up as silently as possible in order to not disturb the others who were working hard. So, you had left to get a whiff of fresh air outside. As soon as you were presumably out of hearing range, you drew in a shaking breath. That was a mistake, as all of your emotions chose that moment to slam into you heavily, kicking off a choke and getting the first angry tears to spill over. You did not want to cry, not over this. You wanted to be angry, to punch and kick and scream until you would be exhausted. But you did not want to cry about it, under no circumstances. You furiously wiped away your tears and tried to get a hold on yourself. But the tears just kept coming nonetheless. Finally, under the open sky, you stumbled a few steps forward before you reached a tree. You pushed against it, hoping to let off some steam like that, but you ended up sliding down onto the ground, hugging your right knee and more tears spilling.

This is what led you to sit wordlessly on the ground. No more tears running but the occasional small sob still escaping your throat. You hear the pebbles at the cave entrance crunch under someone’s shoes. So they did notice your absence. You don’t turn around to see who it is. You want to be alone right now.

An evening breeze makes you shiver slightly and as if on cue, the British accent of your team’s historian breaks the silence.  
“It is not exactly the weather to sit around in just a shirt, you know.”  
For a second, you close your eyes, praying that your voice will not waver right now. You open your mouth and draw in a just slightly shaky breath.  
“Please go away, Shaun. I really don’t need your snark right now.”

You fully expect a sarcastic comeback or at least a snappy remark before he turns around and goes back down to his books and computers. Thus, it comes to you as a surprise when his steps come closer and he slumps down in the grass beside you, hands intertwined and his eyes taking in your state with a concerned expression behind his glasses.

“Have you been crying?” His voice is unusually soft.  
You give a half-hearted shrug as you instantly feel a new bout of tears pressing against the back of your eyeballs. No doubt Shaun notices your eyes getting wet, too, because he puts his arm around your shoulders and pulls you in a sided half-hug. You rest your head on his shoulder, pressing your face into the soft fabric of his pullover.  
“Do you want to talk about it?”  
“Not really.” Your voice is muffled and you close your eyes to try and forget everything right now.  
“Fine,” Shaun harrumphs, “But if your tears and snot ruin my pullover because you refused to talk it out of your system, you’ll buy me a new one.”  
This draws a chuckle from you and you cannot help but smile slightly into said pullover. “I’ll get you a cashmere,” you promise, “As a ‘sorry for ruining your pullover but also thanks for letting me cry into it’.”  
You cannot see his smile, but you hear it in his voice when he answers “See? Everything’s better already if you can still make a joke.”  
“I’d prefer a bit more silence, though,” you admit and look up to him questioningly.  
“Oh, fine. Whatever.” He rolls his eyes. “Yes, I’ll stay and graciously lend you my shoulder.”  
“Thanks, Shaun.”  
“Just don’t say a word about this to the others. I’ve got a reputation to maintain.”  
Another smile tugs at your lips and you don’t know it but Shaun secretly thinks that it is worth dropping his usual attitude for a bit if it helps to cheer you up right now. So, he makes no remark, no jab, says not a single word. He just sits there next to you and holds you in his arm while you slowly calm down and start to feel better.

And if Rebecca snaps a picture of the two of you from the entry to the cave and teases him about the soft spot he harbors for you for a bit, he can ignore it with all his British dignity.


End file.
